Action ou Vérité
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. Slash HPDM. Harry, tu dois le faire, c'est le jeu! Non! Si! Ils ne se rendent pas compte... Retrouvé acculé, pieds et poings liés par une Action! Allez dire vous à votre pire ennemi que vous êtes fou amoureux de lui!
1. Action ou Vérité

Action ou Vérité 

**Disclaimer** **:** Pas à moi. Tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling. 

**Warning**** :** Initialement One shot HP/DM, qui se transforme en mini-fic. La scène se déroule lors de leur 7ème année.

**A/N**** : **J'utilise les noms originaux pour les personnages principaux de toutes mes fics donc Drago Malefoy = Draco Malfoy (ça ne change pas grand chose mais je préfère le dire^^).

J'espère que ma fic vous plaira. Je vous fais à tous de ros, ros poutouxes.

****

ACTION OU VERITE Chapitre 1 : Action ou Vérité 

« QUOI ? » s'écria brusquement Harry Potter. « C'EST HORS DE QUEST… »

« Chuuuut ! » firent échos cinq voix tout aussi vivement. 

« Tais-toi Harry… »

« Sois plus discret bon dieu ! »

« Tu es fou ou quoi ? »

« H ! On n'est pas en plein jour ! »

« Sonne l'alarme pendant que tu y es ! »

« Oui, oui, excusez-moi, » chuchota Harry d'un air mi-contrit, mi-révolté. « Mais, il est hors de question que je fasse ça ! Hors – de – question ! »

« Je suis désolé Harry mais le jeu est le jeu et tu dois t'y plier » dit Fred Wealsey à voix basse.

« Et puis, on l'a tous fait » ajouta son jumeau, George Le Sadique.

« Tu parles ! » s'insurgea Harry en haussant le ton tout à coup. Il fût de nouveau coupé par des 'chuuut' retentissants et réprobateurs. « Pardon. Mais c'est pas vrai. Fred ne l'a pas encore fait alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi… »

« C'est vrai, » concéda Fred Le Vicieux. « Mais mon tour n'est pas encore arrivé. »

« Je l'savais ! Je l'savais que je n'aurais pas dû jouer à _ça_ ! Surtout avec vous deux » reprit Harry en pointant du doigt les jumeaux qui regardaient tour à tour le jeune homme brun et leur 'double' avec une expression d'innocence bafouée qui ne trompait personne.

« Harry, » l'appela Ron. « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais c'est comme ça. Moi, je devrais bien dès demain aller dire au professeur Snape qu'un 'nouveau produit dégraisse-tout viens de sortir pour les cuisines les plus encrassées' et qu'il pourrait peut-être l'utiliser pour ses cheveux… D'ailleurs, ma dernière volonté, s'il vous plait, est de… »

« Tais-toi Ronnykin, on entend que toi » le taquina George. « Harry doit le faire, il le fera. »

Le rouquin venait de se tourner vers lui, plongeant ses yeux malicieux dans les siens avant d'ajouter, « C'est un Gryffondor dans toute sa bravoure donc… il le fera ! »

Harry grogna. Il aurait préféré vaincre Voldemort une nouvelle fois plutôt que de faire ce que les jumeaux lui avaient ordonné de faire.

« Tu as pris 'Action' Harry ! » lui rappela Seamus Finnegan.

« Tout simplement parce que vous ne vouliez plus que je prenne 'Vérit ! » protesta-t-il.

« Harry, » lui dit brusquement Dean Thomas d'un air à la fois écoeuré et résigné. « Moi, j'ai bien eu à dire à Dumbledore que je voulais lui vendre des photos de charme de Fol Œil… alors je crois que tu peux bien le faire, non ? »

Harry soupira tandis que certains, devant lui, tentaient d'étouffer des gloussements à ce souvenir qui ferait certainement partie des annales personnelles du directeur, dans la catégorie 'Perles des élèves' qui faisaient plus de 1 200 pages à l'heure actuelle.

George ricana aussi discrètement qu'il le pût et ajouta, « J'en reviens toujours pas qu'il t'ait dit qu'il en avait déjà… AHAHAH… mais que ça pouvait l'intéresser quand même. »

Le visage de Dean se tordit soudain en une grimace de souffrance et il se cacha la tête dans les mains, le rouge aux joues.

« C'est à cause de vous » murmura Dean d'une voix étouffée.

Tous savaient qu'il parlait des jumeaux.

Les deux hommes roux faillirent s'étouffer tant ils avaient peine à ne pas se laisser aller à éclater de rire.

« Et oui mais sans nous, vos vacances seraient mortellement ennuyeuses » dit Fred d'un air taquin.

« Et la marmotte… » dit Harry. 

« On était très bien sans vous et vos jeux débiles » coupa Dean. « Maintenant, je ne vais plus pouvoir regarder Dumbledore en face. »

« Mais non, vous verrez, dans soixante dix ans, vous en rigolerez » dit George. « C'est un noël dont vous vous souviendrez… »

« Pas moi vu que je serai mort demain » dit Ron.

« Allez Ronny, ne sois pas défaitiste. Tu seras peut-être sauvé par Pomfresh. »

Les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire cette fois-ci et Harry dût s'empresser de leur lancer un sort de silence. Une fois que leurs gloussements se furent apaisés, d'un autre coup de baguette, Harry leur rendit leur voix.

« Merci Harry » dirent les jumeaux en même temps.

« Mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de faire ton Action tout de même. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs grimaça et secoua négativement la tête.

« Allez Harry, » chuchota Seamus. « Moi je viens bien d'envoyer une lettre d'amour à Trelawney. Pari qu'elle ne l'a pas prévu celle-là. Alors tu peux faire ça ! »

« Mais vous avez vu ce que vous me demandez de faire franchement ! » s'écria Harry.

« Chuuuuuuuttt » firent, de nouveau, cinq voix. 

« Bon, on va retourner à la salle commune, » murmura Fred. « Parce que même si c'est les vacances et que George et moi ne faisons plus partie des élèves, Rusard ne va pas se gêner si… »

« Attends ! » dit soudain Harry, en tendant l'oreille. Tous firent silence.

Des bruits de pas retentissaient dans le couloir adjacent au leur. Ils s'empressèrent donc de quitter le corridor et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la Tour de Gryffondor.

« C'est dommage, » dit George en fermant la porte. « J'aurais bien taquiner Rusard… ou on aurait pu demander à Harry d'échanger son Action pour faire quelque chose de bien gentil à notre bon vieux et très aimable concierge. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et dégoûtés. « Ah ça non alors ! Plutôt Malfoy que Rusard ! »

« Tu acceptes alors ?! » sourirent les jumeaux.

Harry les regarda, sentant tous les yeux le fixer avec une attente presque insoutenable. Il fit un geste vague de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

**********************************

Depuis que ses parents étaient morts dans l'Ultime bataille dans les rangs de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy restait à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Il n'en était absolument pas peiné étant donné que c'était dans ce château qu'il avait passé les meilleurs instants de sa vie. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été un modèle d'amour et de foyer chaleureux où il faisait bon vivre.

Il était en train de ranger un livre dans son sac lorsqu'il vit Ron Weasley se faire jeter du bureau de Snape. Contre toute attente, le maître des potions vociférait après le rouquin à propos d'un produit ménager, lui semblait-il.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et entendit la porte claquer. Weasley s'enfuit en courant tandis que ses comparses de Gryffondor couraient derrière lui pour le rattraper, en gloussant maladivement.

Draco secouait la tête d'un air désespéré lorsqu'il entendit des pas légers résonner derrière lui. Il se retourna.

« Tiens Potty » commença Malfoy en le regardant d'un air mauvais. « Que me vaut le déplaisir de… »

« Ne dis rien Draco, » dit Harry en s'insultant intérieurement pour s'être laissé prendre par l''Action'.

Le Serpentard ouvrit de nouveau des yeux ronds en entendant son ennemi l'appeler par son prénom et surtout, lui parler d'une voix onctueuse, séductrice. 

« Je pense que tout cela suffit maintenant. J'ai trop longtemps joué ce jeu et me suis pris à mon propre piège, » continua le jeune Gryffondor en se donnant des gifles dans sa tête. « Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai été détestable avec toi pendant toutes ces années Draco ? Ne l'as-tu jamais compris ? Ne t'es-tu jamais dit que la frontière entre l'amour et la haine était mince ? »

Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus du blond qui se sentait paralysé par une puissance invisible, lui interdisant tout mouvement de recul. Yeux exagérément écarquillés, joues rougies, lèvres entrouvertes exhalant un souffle brusquement court, Draco ne pouvait qu'écouter ce que son adversaire de toujours voulait lui dire. 

Harry posa délicatement sa main sur la joue du blond et se mit très lentement à la caresser en poursuivant, « Draco Malfoy, ça fait des années que je rêve de vous, la nuit, le jour. Je vous veux comme je n'ai jamais voulu personne. Je te désire mon Draco, mon amour. » 

Harry approcha ses lèvres pleines de celles de son ennemi d'éternité et les lui effleura. Une fois, deux fois, il les captura entre les siennes, les suçotant avant de plonger sa langue dans sa bouche et d'en caresser les moindres contours. Il se retira puis replongea. Brisa le baiser et le reprit.

« Je te veux Draco » murmura Harry en se disant que son 'Action' était terminée et qu'il faudrait qu'il s'humilie davantage en s'excusant auprès du Serpentard.

Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Draco gémisse contre sa bouche, soupirant un 'Moi aussi' désespéré et reprenne ses lèvres pour un baiser plus impatient.


	2. Kekséti ki s’passe lo, c’était po prévu

**ACTION OU VERITE**

**Disclaimer** Pas à moi. Tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling.

**Warning** Slash HP/DM de rating M, qui se transforme en mini-fic. La scène se déroule lors de leur 7ème année.

**A/N : **(Grognements mécontents d'Elehyn). Je ne sais pas d'où ça me vient mais j'ai quelques scrupules à avoir fini ma fic comme ça. Cette histoire n'aurait, d'ailleurs, jamais dû voir le jour étant donné que j'avais prévu d'écrire une mini-fic 'Action ou Vérité' pour le couple SSHP (et ce n'est que partie remise) mais j'avais envie d'écrire une one shot et c'est ainsi que je l'ai écrite. Je m'étais bien dit que vous alliez protester contre cette fin sadique mais je m'étais dit aussi que vous me connaissiez suffisammentmaintenant donc vous savez que je suis sadique. Lol. Je me disais aussique vous pourriez ainsi laisser libre cours à votre imagination pour rêver vous-même de la suite...mais c'est là que les reviews sontarrivées. « Mais tu ne peux pas arrêter là ! », « La suite ! », etc… alors du coup, l'auteur a senti une culpabilité non familière l'envahir (lol) donc je vous ai écrit une petite suite mais il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Il faut bien que mon sadisme revienne coumême ;)

En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews, gros poutouxes bavouilleux et bonne lecture. (Vous m'excuserez pour le titre du chap 2, ma folie me revenait également. Lol).

**Fiction éditée en raison des restrictions du site en matière de rating. Le chapitre 2 originel qui contenait le lemon peut être retrouvé sur le site d'Ombre et Folie dont l'adresse URL se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

****ACTION OU VERITE **

**Chapitre 2 : Kekséti ki s'passe lo, c'était po prévu**

Pâle et tremblant, le jeune homme se passa une main crispée et moite dans ses cheveux roux. Il entendait déjà la cloche sonner pour ses funérailles. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur des fleurs qui encercleraient son tombeau ainsi que la voix du curé à la robe noire qui disait… « Entrez ! » dit une voix aussi chaleureuse qu'un ours à qui on aurait volé un de ses petits.

Ronald Wealsey ouvrit la porte et, la mort dans l'âme, franchit le seuil de l'antre du grand méchant maître des potions. Il pouvait entendre les gloussements de ses anciens amis qui surveillaient son avancée et surtout le déroulement de son 'Action' qui le mènerait, dans moins de deux minutes, six pieds sous terre.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de calmer les battements fous de son cœur et avança encore d'un pas pour se retrouver non loin de son professeur qui leva des yeux interrogateurs et méprisants sur sa personne.

« Bonjour Professeur, » dit Ron en tentant un sourire qu'il réussit à maintenir il ne savait comment. Il reprit une longue et discrète inspiration puis commença à réciter. « Je viens de recevoir une lettre de ma mère et elle a évoqué un produit dont elle se sert désormais très souvent et qui, je pense, vous serait très utile. »

Severus Snape plissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et attendit la suite, ironiquement.

D'une pâleur qui pouvait facilement rivaliser avec celle de son professeur, il dit aussi joyeusement qu'il le put, tel un bon samaritain voulant accorder son aide, « Un nouveau produit dégraisse-tout vient de sortir pour les cuisines les plus encrassées et… et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être l'utiliser pour vos cheveux. »

Voilà, c'en était fini de Ronald Bilius Wealsey. Ceci serait ses dernières paroles - à part peut-être 'Aaaahh' - et seraient écrites sur sa tombe.

Il vit son maître des potions se lever lentement, dangereusement, menaçant, tel un vautour s'approchant inéluctablement de sa proie au bord du trépas, ce qu'était Ron à ce moment-là.

Il attendit la tempête, la faux ultime de la Mort et la trouva.

Il ne sut pas comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans la Tour de Gryffondor en moins de cinq minutes mais ses amis lui dirent qu'il aurait facilement pu remporter la médaille d'or des Jeux Olympiques sorciers, à la course.

Personne, pensa-t-il, ne devait avoir jamais eu une Action aussi horrible à faire, aussi peu humainement possible à concevoir et à réaliser…

… C'était sans compter sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, complètement décontenancé, qui en ce moment même était plaqué contre un mur des cachots et se faisait fiévreusement embrasser par son ennemi de toujours.

« Mmmmmm, » gémissait Draco Malfoy en pressant son corps brûlant contre celui du Gryffondor qui venait de lui avouer sa flamme. « Oooh, Harryyyy… Tu es si sexyyyyy… mmmmm. »

'Oh – mon – dieu !' pensait Harry, horrifié. 'A-t-il réellement dit ce que j'ai cru entendre ? Est-il vraiment en train de m'embrasser ? Oh ! Est-il véritablement en train de me caresser le…'

« Draco ! Draco, attend ! » murmura-t-il, désespéré.

« Non mon amour, moi aussi je t'aime, » murmura le blond contre la bouche du jeune homme contre lequel il ondulait doucement. « Je pensais que tu me haïssais. Je te provoquais parce que je savais que c'était la seule façon d'avoir ton attention, l'unique manière d'avoir tes yeux posés sur moi. Je sais que c'était stupide mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais avoir… Harry, maintenant que nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre, peut-être que… peut-être que nous pourrions sortir ensemble… sans se cacher ! Je sais ce que tu vas dire mon amour » ajouta-t-il vivement comme il voyait Harry secouer la tête d'un air catastrophé. « Si tu n'es pas prêt, nous attendrons. Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, du moment que je suis avec toi. Je t'attends depuis tellement de temps Harry. Je t'aime. Oh chéri, embrasse-moi vite. »

Draco reprit sa bouche comme un affamé, ne laissant aucune possibilité à Harry de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était terrifié par cette erreur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de faire cette Action mais il n'aurait jamais deviné que son pire ennemi lui vouait de tendres sentiments. Il pensait qu'il allait le frapper, lui lancer des sorts, l'insulter mais certainement pas l'embrasser et lui avouer son amour.

Alors que Harry allait repousser Draco pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait réellement, une porte s'ouvrit et Draco se recula vivement. Le professeur Snape venait de sortir de son bureau, visiblement toujours furieux.

Draco se tourna vers son amour et lui fit un rapide et discret clin d'œil puis, il murmura, « Il faudra qu'on se revoit. Ce soir, dans la salle sur demande, après le dîner. »

Sur ces paroles, il partit, laissant un Harry, très perturbé et affreusement coupable.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Il était tard. Le match contre Serdaigle avait été des plus rudes… et des plus longs. Une pluie violente tombait maintenant depuis plusieurs heures sur le terrain déserté. Seul Harry y était encore, n'ayant pas voulu suivre ses camarades. Il avait à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le matin et surtout à ce qui aurait lieu ce soir… avec Draco.

Il devrait tout lui avouer. Tout lui dire, dans les moindres détails, y compris ses propres sentiments. Il prévoyait une dispute houleuse. Et des insultes qu'il mériterait amplement.

Il entra dans les douches du terrain de Quidditch où – contrairement aux autres joueurs – il voulait se laver. Les autres avaient préféré rentrer au château pour en prendre une. Et, pour ne pas se faire mouiller après, Harry userait d'un sort d'imperméabilité. Il voulait encore être seul, aspirait à l'isolement pour réfléchir aux mots qu'il utiliserait avec Draco. Il ne voulait ni vexer le Serpentard, ni le blesser.

Il se déshabilla prestement et lorsqu'il fut nu, il se dirigea vers une des douches et en ouvrit le robinet. Un jet d'eau chaude jaillit instantanément qu'il mitigea avec l'eau froide. Une fois qu'elle fut à la bonne température, Harry se mit dessous et savoura le fouet bienfaisant de l'élément relaxant. Il ouvrit son gel douche et en mis dans ses mains qu'il frotta pour le faire mousser un peu avant de laisser courir ses doigts savonneux sur sa peau.

Il soupira de bien-être. Ce sentiment, pourtant, ne dura guère longtemps lorsque ses pensées se tournèrent sournoisement vers son rendez-vous de ce soir. Il se mordit la lèvre.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

Une fois son corps lavé, il prit du shampooing dans le creux de sa main et s'en massa le cuir chevelu, cette interrogation toujours en tête.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un corps chaud se presser contre son dos. Il étouffa un cri et voulu se retourner mais l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui, le maintenait fermement contre sa peau nue.

« Je n'ai pas pu attendre jusqu'à ce soir » murmura Draco Malfoy dans son oreille. Harry se raidit lorsqu'il l'entendit. « J'avais trop envie de te voir, de te toucher, de te goûter… comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure. »

Il se pressa un peu plus contre les fesses de Harry qui réalisa à quel point le blond était excité.

« Draco, attends… » soupira-t-il tandis que le jeune homme lui léchait l'oreille droite tout en la mordillant amoureusement.

« Mmmm… Harry, je t'aime… »

« Draco, je t'en prie… » gémit Harry, à l'agonie. Il voulait que le Serpentard arrête car il savait que ce qu'il avait à lui dire le ferait souffrir et il ne voulait pas faire encore plus de mal au jeune homme qu'il ne le devait.

« D'accord ! » dit brusquement Draco en retournant Harry dans ses bras. Dès qu'ils furent face à face, le jeune Serpentard captura la bouche du Gryffondor, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, la caressant, la savourant. Harry était tout à lui. Harry l'aimait. Harry avait fait le premier pas… Il devait faire le second et lui rendre l'infini plaisir qu'il lui avait donné en lui murmurant ces mots d'amour.

Harry allait briser le baiser lorsqu'il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de sa virilité qui commençait déjà à réagir. Il laissa échapper un bref gémissement de volupté mêlé de honte et se fit, à nouveau, dévorer la bouche par le jeune homme blond qui l'aimait.

Il savait qu'il devait mettre un terme tout de suite aux attouchements du jeune impatient mais il n'y arrivait pas. Draco étouffait ses protestations sous ses baisers et sa chair commençait à fondre sous ses caresses. Son esprit devenait de plus en plus brumeux et ses pensées se détournaient rapidement de son but premier, l'attirant dans un torrent de sensations et d'émotions, le plongeant peu à peu dans le désir charnel.

« Harryyyy » soupira Draco en repoussant son amour et en se mettant tout à coup à genoux.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, devinant l'imminente expectative tandis que son corps le trahissait en vibrant de plus bel. « Dra- OH ! Mmmmm... »

Les lèvres expertes du Serpentard amenaient Harry à crier son plaisir de plus en plus fort et il s'abandonna complètement à la bouche et aux mains merveilleuses de son amant jusqu'au point culminant.

« Draco ! Oh oui ! »

Pantelant et haletant, Harry sentit des lèvres se poser brièvement sur les siennes avant de revenir et de les capturer encore avec passion mais tendresse.

« Harry, je t'aime » chuchota Draco, contre ses lèvres en le regardant dans les yeux. Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire ces mots… pas encore. Alors il lui dit ceux qu'il pouvait, en cet instant, lui donner.

« Alors, aime-moi. »

Draco poussa un grognement sauvage, reprit les lèvres de son amour une dernière fois avant de le retourner dans ses bras, une fois de plus, en vue de s'exécuter.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, fou de bonheur.

Certes, il ne pouvait pas dire à Draco des mots qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui dire mais il ne pouvait plus nier les élancements de son cœur qui lui criait de ne jamais le laisser partir.

Et il savait qu'il le lui dirait. Un jour… Plus tard… Il lui avouerait tout. Il expliquerait à ses amis ce qu'il en était de Draco et lui et ils comprendraient, Harry en était certain. Ron aurait du mal au début mais il comprendrait… pour le bonheur de son ami qu'il considérait comme un frère.

« Harry ! »

Draco le faisait sien charnellement comme il aurait voulu qu'il soit sien totalement. Il avait perçu la gêne de son amour et sa réserve mais cela ne faisait rien. Il l'aimait. Il l'attendrait.

« Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime tellement » sanglota Draco, au bord de l'extase.

Harry s'abandonna, lui aussi, à la vague de plaisir qui le submergeait et qui l'emporta au paradis. Il se laissa bercer par les bras puissants et toujours fermement enroulés autour de lui et sourit.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Il se sentait bien, confiant.

Il lui dirai la vérité. Il lui parlerai du jeu par lequel tout avait commencé.

Mais pas maintenant.

Leur relation était trop nouvelle, trop fragile, trop précaire encore pour qu'il puisse tout lui raconter mais bientôt… Bientôt, il saurait.

**- FIN -**


End file.
